warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Redstar
Redstar is a large, broad-shouldered, thick-furred ginger tabby tom with glowing amber eyes, a dark ginger blaze above his nose, and two deep scars across the back of his neck. __TOC__ Appearance Personality he is the leader of thunderclan, and reflects the values of thunderclan at large - he is brave and determined, smart and loyal. he does what's right most of the time, but can sometimes value the warrior code's word over that of his own morals History Relations ThunderClan Tanglefur NPC - | | | My most trusted warrior, my deputy for many moons. He may be older than me, but as I fear for my own well-being in these coming moons, I wish him the best in the event that he becomes leader after me. May he never leave me alone for a long time. Petalfall NPC - | | | | | A beautiful cat in both her body and heart, I'm proud to have her as our medicine cat. She treats all cats kindly and fairly, even when it poses danger to herself, and I wish her a long, healthy life as repayment. Thornfang NPC - |DOTS| He's been a bit belligerent and full of himself in the past, but he's still a valued member of the Clan who fights for it like no other cat I know. Redstreak NPC - |DOTS| A loyal warrior, and somehow just as gorgeous as her sister in spite of her scars. I can definitely see why so many toms want her. Still, I only wish she could look past whatever grudge she holds against Thornfang and learn to work with him. Brambletooth NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Foxberry NPC - | | | | | Thinking of him only reminds me of my past mistakes, when I was young and foolish. I wish he had died with the rest of them when I found them, but at the same time I know he's the only reminder I have of the past... I just wish I could have been there for him when he needed me, and that I can learn to trust him before one of us passes... Acornheart and Pinefang NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Lightningtail NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Raccoonpaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Mistpaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Duskpaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Wrenpaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Shadepaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Turtlepaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Sweetnose NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Spottedbelly NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Wolfstar NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Minnowstar NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). WindClan Ryestar NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). SkyClan Cedarstar NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Abilities Skills Knacks *Knack +1 *Knack +1 *etc. Trivia *Fact 1 *Fact 2 *etc. Gallery File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc. __NOWYSIWYG__